ASW-G-01 Gundam Bael
The is a mobile suit from the second season of Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS television series. It was originally piloted by Agnika Kaieru, and 300 years later by McGillis Fareed. Technology & Combat Characteristics During the Calamity War, a quarter of the human population was lost due to the fighting against the mobile armors, which had been developed for the efficient extermination of human beings.High Grade Gundam Bael model kit manual To stop these mobile armors, the Alaya-Vijnana System, which establishes compatibility between a person and a machine, was employed. During this process, 72 Gundam Frames were produced, and they came to be perceived as special due to the outstanding military achievement of Agnika Kaieru, who piloted the first Gundam Frame, the Gundam Bael.1/100 Gundam Bael model kit manual Compared to subsequent Gundam Frames, the Gundam Bael is a relatively standard unit with little special features.'Mobile Suit Gundam Iron-Blooded Orphans Mechanics & World 2' Book However, it was a key mobile suit in ending the war and became a figurehead of the Gjallarhorn. Thus, Agnika and Gundam Bael were idolized during those times. Gundam Bael's main armaments consisted only of two swords, and this was proof that Agnika was fully compatible with the mobile suit via the Alaya-Vijnana System. For Agnika, who realized superhuman reactions, no other armament was better than these unbreakable swords. Agnika passed away as the Gundam Bael went to sleep, and it was believed his soul resided within the Gundam Bael. The Gundam Bael was stored in the Gjallarhorn's headquarters, Vingolf, until it was awakened by McGillis Fareed. The mobile suit remained unchanged during its long slumber, so its frame structure, as well as its armaments, are as they were when Agnika was the pilot. The emblem on its left shoulder is a symbol of the Gjallarhorn at the time of the organization's formation. Armaments ;*Bael Sword :Stored on the blade holder mounted on the rear skirt armor, the pair of Bael Swords are forged from the rare metal used for the mobile suit's frame and symbolized the strength of Agnika Kaieru who needed no other armament. Despite being lightweight, they can slice apart mobile armor's and mobile suit's frame when used by a skilled pilot.'The Document of Mobile Suit Gundam Iron-Blooded Orphans 2' Book ;*Electromagnetic Cannon :An Electromagnetic Cannon is built into each thruster wings, for a total of two such weapons. These range weaponry are fired from the top aperture on the side of the wings. ;*Anti-Ship Lance Mace :A lance-shaped mace designed for anti-ship combat and has a telescopic handle. Used in the manga in the final battle against Kimaris Vidar.Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS (Manga) Season 2 Volume 4 Special Equipment & Features ;*Blade Holder :Located on the rear skirt armor, the holders of the Bael Swords employ moving arms to minimize the time needed to draw the swords. ;*Thruster Wing :A pair of booster equipped wings are mounted on the back of Gundam Bael, they grant high mobility under gravity and also allow the suit to fly over the battlefields.'Mobile Suit Gundam Iron-Blooded Orphans Second Season Completion' Book ;*Alaya-Vijnana System :An organic device system, this old man-machine interface was developed during the Calamity War to maximize the abilities of the mobile suit. Hence, most mobile suits from that era, like the Gundams, are compatible with it. The system has two parts, one part is installed in the mobile suit, and the other part is implanted into the pilot’s spine. With this system, the pilot can connect to the mobile suit's computer and directly process mobile suit data. It also allows the pilot (even uneducated ones) to operate the mobile suit for combat without reading the instruction manual. The implant in the pilot also enhances spatial awareness. The drop in technical capabilities after the Calamity War, coupled with the use of an incomplete version of the system in the Outer Sphere areas (such as Mars and Jupiter), lead to the implant surgery having a low success rate and can only be done at a young age to let the implant fuse as the pilot grow. However, through his research, McGillis managed to recreate the original version and used it on himself in order to pilot the Gundam Bael. History Calamity War The Gundam Bael was the first of the 72 Gundam Frames created by Gjallarhorn near the end of the Calamity War 300 years ago to counter the threat of the powerful mobile armors such as Hashmal. P.D. 325 Since the end of the Calamity War, Bael was kept in a basement hangar within Gjallarhorn's Earth Headquarters, Vingolf. After resting there for 300 years, it was reactivated by McGillis Fareed during his coup d'etat. In the final battle against the Gjallarhorn's Arianrhod Fleet that opposed the coup, McGillis and Bael were defeated by Gaelio Bauduin and his ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Vidar. Both the Bael Swords were lost during the fight. Post "McGillis Fareed Incident" Several years after the failed coup, labeled as the "McGillis Fareed Incident", the Bael was placed back in the Vingolf's basement hangar. Although repaired, it was heavily restrained and without a cockpit. Gallery ASW-G-01 Gundam Bael (Episode 43) Close up (1).jpg|In Gjallarhorn's hangar (Ep 43) ASW-G-01 Gundam Bael (Episode 43) Activated (1).jpg|Cockpit Console Start Up (Ep 43) ASW-G-01 Gundam Bael (Episode 43) Activated (2).jpg|Eyes Glowing Upon Activation (Ep 43) ASW-G-01 Gundam Bael (Episode 43) Face Close up (2).jpg|Face Close up (Ep 43) ASW-G-01 Gundam Bael (Episode 43) Close up (4).jpg|Flying in Mid-air (Ep 43) MSGIBO-bael speech.jpg|Close up (1) (Ep 43) ASW-G-01 Gundam Bael (Episode 43) Close up (6).jpg|Close up (2) (Ep 43) ASW-G-01 Gundam Bael (Episode 45) Valkyrja Blade (2).jpg|Rallying The Coup D'etat Fleet (Ep 45) ASW-G-01 Gundam Bael (Episode 45) Valkyrja Blade (3).jpg|Charging (Ep 45) ASW-G-01 Gundam Bael (Episode 45) Valkyrja Blade (4).jpg|Protecting Helmwige Reincar (1) (Ep 45) ASW-G-01 Gundam Bael (Episode 45) Valkyrja Blade (5).jpg|Protecting Helmwige Reincar (2) (Ep 45) ASW-G-01 Gundam Bael (Episode 46).jpg|Firing Electromagnetic Cannons (Ep 46) ASW-G-01 Gundam Bael (Episode 46) Valkyrja Blade (6).jpg|Fighting Gundam Kimaris Vidar (1) (Ep 46) ASW-G-01 Gundam Bael (Episode 46) Valkyrja Blade (7).jpg|Blocking Gundam Kimaris Vidar's Drill Lance (Ep 46) ASW-G-01 Gundam Bael (Episode 46) Valkyrja Blade (8).jpg|Fighting Gundam Kimaris Vidar (2) (Ep 46) ASW-G-01 Gundam Bael (Episode 46) Valkyrja Blade (10).jpg|Knocking away Gundam Kimaris Vidar's Drill Lance (Ep 46) ASW-G-01 Gundam Bael (Episode 48) Close up (9).jpg|Close up (Ep 48) MSGIBO-bael mars.png|Charging forward (Ep 48) ASW-G-01 Gundam Bael (Episode 48) Valkyrja Blade (13).jpg|Attacking Iok's Graze Commander Type (Ep 48) ASW-G-01 Gundam Bael (Episode 48) Valkyrja Blade (14).jpg|Flying (Ep 48) ASW-G-01 Gundam Bael (Episode 48) Valkyrja Blade (17).jpg|Standing over Iok's Graze Commander Type (Ep 48) ASW-G-01 Gundam Bael (Episode 48) Close up (10).jpg|Flying (2) (Ep 48) ASW-G-01 Gundam Bael (Episode 48) Valkyrja Blade (18).jpg|Stabbing a Graze Schild (Ep 48) ASW-G-01 Gundam Bael (Episode 49) Close up (11).jpg|Close up (Ep 49) ASW-G-01 Gundam Bael VS ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Vidar (Episode 49) (1).jpg|Fighting Gundam Kimaris Vidar (Ep 49) ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Vidar (Episode 49) Close up (17).jpg|Head to Head with Gundam Kimaris Vidar (Ep 49) ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Vidar (Episode 49) Close up (22).jpg|Hit by Gundam Kimaris Vidar's drill knee's broken drill (Ep 49) ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Vidar (Episode 49) Close up (23).jpg|Defeat (Ep 49) ASW-G-08 Gundam Bael (Episode 50) Close up (1).jpg|Back in Gjallarhorn's hangar (Ep 50) ASW-G-01 Gundam Bael (Gundam Try Age).jpg|Try Age artwork SDGGCR-bael.png|Gundam Bael in SD Gundam G-Generation Cross Rays SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays Gundam Bael.png|''SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays'' Gunpla & Toys HGIBO_Gundam_Bael.jpg|HGIBO 1/144 ASW-G-01 Gundam Bael (2017): box art HG Gundam Bael (Clear Color Ver.).jpg|HGIBO 1/144 ASW-G-01 Gundam Bael (Clear Color Ver.) (Gunpla Expo Japan 2017 Fukuoka exclusive; 2017): box art 100-full-mechanics-gundam-bael-box-art2.jpg|NG IBO FM 1/100 ASW-G-01 Gundam Bael (2017): box art 100-full-mechanics-gundam-bael-box-art.jpg|NG IBO FM 1/100 ASW-G-01 Gundam Bael (First-Run Limited Edition) (2017): box art Gundam Bael.jpg|Prototype of the HGIBO 1/144 Gundam Bael HGGundamBael.jpg|HGIBO 1/144 Gundam Bael FMGundamBael.jpg|1/100 Full Mechanics Gundam Bael Notes & Trivia * Bael is the first demon of the Ars Goetia. He is the head of the infernal powers. Bael is first king of Hell with estates in the east. He has three heads: a toad, a man, and a cat. He also speaks in a raucous, but well formed voice, and commands 66 legions of demons under his rule. ** Gundam Bael is currently the only Gundam Frame whose namesake holds the title of 'King'. * An image similar to the sigil of the demon, Bael, can be seen on the console upon activation. ** As with Barbatos, it can be assumed that all Gundam Frames have sigils on their consoles upon activation, corresponding to the seal of the demon after whom the Gundam is named. A similar seal for Kimaris is also shown in its vacant hangar at Gjallarhorn's headquarters, reinforcing the likelihood of this being the case. * Gundam Bael's flying pose in episode 43 is similar to PF-78-3A Gundam Amazing Red Warrior's "advent" pose during the latter's debut. Coincidentally, the pilot of both machines are deemed by some fans as "Char Clones". References External Links Category:Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS